


It's Go Time!

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Community: wrestlingkink, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xavier was on the hunt and nothing would stop him from catching his prize. Though, next time, he might want to pay a little more attention to where he was going, his life might be a little less awkward if he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Go Time!

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything like this so I hope everyone enjoys this! I saw this prompt on the wrestling kink meme and couldn't help but fill it. :)
> 
> prompt from wrestlingkink: Since Pokemon Go is such a thing. Let anyone run around with his/her phone, searching for some rare pokemon - and maybe running into two other superstars in an explicit situation.

He couldn't believe it.

Xavier moved like a madman through the arena. Raw may have been over, but his own personal battle had begun. He had to work quickly. They were some of the last guys to leave the arena, so it was only a matter of time before Kofi and Big E realized he'd taken both sets of keys to the rental and came hunting for him.

_Two paw prints._

He couldn't believe his eyes when absently checked the app on his phone. Once he saw that silhouette, there wasn't even a question of what he had to do. He quietly slipped away from the others and began his journey. The size of the arena didn't make it any easier for him, but it seemed that luck was on his side tonight. No matter where he went or how far his prize slipped down the line, it never disappeared. 

“It will be mine.” He muttered softly. “Oh yes, it will be mine.”

_One paw print._

He looked up once he realized he was at the end of the hall. It took him a second to realize where he was, but once he did, he couldn't help the hesitation in his hand as he reached for the door. See, his trek had led him to a dressing room, not just any dressing room, but Roman Reigns' dressing room. He thought it over for a second and shrugged. It was highly unlikely that he was even still in there and even if he was, Roman was cool guy, but if worse came to worse, he knew he was quick enough to at least dodge a superman punch. However, dodging a spear was a whole other matter, but hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Though in hindsight, he probably should have been paying closer attention to his surroundings, instead of his phone. If he had, he probably would have questioned why it seemed something was blocking the door. He probably would have also been curious about the low groaning sound coming from inside. However, those helpful thoughts faded away almost instantly as he opened the surprisingly unlocked door and the buzzing of his phone announced that his prize had appeared.

With his prey finally in his grasp, he only had one thought on his mind. Ignoring the shouts and curses thrown his way, he froze where he stood, calculating the necessary distance and angles for a successful capture in his mind. It was a difficult battle. There were multiple kick outs and near falls, but in the end, luck was still on his side. 

_He was victorious! ___

__He let out a sigh of satisfaction and grinned as he finally looked away from his phone and took in his surroundings. His jaw dropped almost instantly as he realized what exactly he'd stumbled upon in his quest._ _

__On the couch, Dean was completely nude, body flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat. His arms were braced against the edge of the couch as he glared at him through hooded eyes. Roman was in basically the same state. His hair was plastered to his neck and shoulders. His breath came in harsh pants and Xavier may have had to squint, but he thought he could see small tremors in his thighs from where he was trying to keep from moving. His hips were still fully connected to Dean's as he seemed to be mid-thrust._ _

__While Xavier could still see the traces of pleasure on Dean's face, he could also see the intense rage threatening to the boil over and was fully directed on him. Oddly enough, Roman had a look of complete indifference and while he'd heard it was difficult to get the big man truly angry, Xavier had no doubt that a similar level of rage was boiling within the Samoan as well._ _

__“Soooo...” Xavier started awkwardly._ _

__“Do you want the punch before or after I throw you out?” Roman asks calmly and it takes all of Xavier's strength to keep his eyes from bugging out of his head as he starts a slow rocking motion of his hips that makes Dean shudder and drop his head to his arms._ _

__Since there was no possible way for this to get anymore awkward then it already was, Xavier saw no harm in telling them what he was doing in there. He pulled up the app again and showed them his newest capture._ _

__“There was a Charizard in here.” He says as if that explains everything._ _

__He can hear Dean's chuckle of amusement and disbelief before it trailed of into another moan, but it was Roman's reaction that surprised him. The Samoan quirked a brow at him before his movements slowed to a stop and he pulled away from Dean, ignoring the protests and grumbling from the blonde in the process. He casually walked over to the discarded pile of clothes on the floor and began searching through them. When he didn't find what he was looking for, his movements become more hurried as he rushed over to his bag and started searching through that as well._ _

__Xavier had watched as Dean went from concerned to exasperated to having that white hot anger focused fully on Roman as he realized what was going on. He knew what was going on as well, it was that same desperation that had led him here in the first place. By now, Roman's movements had evolved to a near panic state as he whipped around and shouted back to the other occupants with his voice in near hysteria._ _

__“Babe! Where the hell is my phone?!”_ _

__Xavier slowly backs out of the room as Dean throws the offending object at Rome's chest, shouting about he was going to strangle both him and Seth for getting him addicted to the game in the first place. He looked down at his phone one more time before closing the door. He decided it would be best not to mention the Dratini that just spawned in the room. He realized that pissing off the lunatic fringe was not something that boded well for him in the future._ _

__He did have some self-preservation skills after all._ _


End file.
